StarRaiders Overrun
by Itxi
Summary: Starraiders, the elite fighting force on Pioneer 2 is to face its greatest struggle yet.
1. The Star Raiders I

Star Raiders, Overrun

Chapter 1: The Star Raiders

It was a dark night on Ragol, even with the stars shining and the moon in full, very little light got to the brief and far-between open spaces between the cave complexes. The sounds of the machinery of yet unknown purposes, the pneumatic hammers that catch many an unaware hunter and other devices, provided a strangely comforting sound in the bleak darkness.

This area, called informally caves three by the hunters on pioneer two, is a favourite meeting place for smugglers. And assassins.

Louie crouched in the shadows, balanced for action, sword at the ready but first he had to wait, and listen.

Two people entered the area, Louie stayed calm and relaxed, most people would have gone tense at the sight of the target, but Louie kept loose, any good force would have detected any tenseness in the atmosphere and known of his presence. He didn't know if one of them was a force but it didn't matter, better safe than dead, you learnt that quickly as a hunter.

After a brief check of the area the figures started conversing. Louie turned on the micro-recorder that had a direct link to Sirtom, or 909 as they referred to him in public.

'Target spotted, waiting for permission to intercept.' He didn't need to actually speak, the microphone on his throat detected the movements in his voice box and converted them to sound.

'Wait for it Louie, we need to know what they are talking about first, it could help us plan our next move.' The reply came directly to his inner ear with a planted transmitter so no sound got out.

Louie turned the receiving volume of the micro-recorder's second microphone up so Sirtom could hear clearly.

'You came alone?' That was the first figure. He had a slightly high-pitched and slimy voice, but was certainly male.

'Of course, do you have it?' The second. A deeper voice, also male.

'It wasn't easy, he put up a strong fight, i'm demanding extra.'

Louie heard the unmistakable sound of a teleporter as the second figure aimed a gun at the first, looked from here to be a Ruby Bullet, probably stolen, but in this light he couldn't be sure what the weapon was.

'I think we can settle for the original demand, or you may end up losing on this deal.'

'You will meet my price or I wont summon the weapon down from Pioneer two. You should think about things like that and i'm adding another fifty percent to the fee.'

The second figure made a sound somewhere between rage and submission as he teleported his weapon back up to the ship and threw some mesata to the floor in front of the first figure. Suddenly Sirtom spoke again over the communications link.

'Its just a normal smuggler transaction, no doubt another hunter killed for his weapons, probably black paper again.' The leader of Star Raiders sounded sad at the thought of hunters killing each other but continued. 'I shall check the member files to make sure it wasn't one of ours, you may proceed with the intervention.'

Louie knew what to do, in one fluid motion he got up to a half-crouch and sneaked around the clearing, careful to avoid the pools of water, until he was just out of the beam of light from the locking indicator of the armoured door, where the two smugglers stood, unaware of his presence. In another swift movement he had stabbed his word through the first figure and with a slice to the neck, had decapitated the other.

'This is Louie to Sirtom, smugglers dead, waiting for next plan of action to stop Black Paper.'

'Negative Louie, get back here, there's been an emergency and it could spell the end of Pioneer two, I need every Star Raider on this.'


	2. The Star Raiders II

'You think you can beat me!' Yelled Kireek, as he parried the incoming blow, his harsh synthesised voice showing no sign of weakness.

Little Ming swung her sword at the androids face again, slower than normal so she knew he'd duck, at the same time then she brought her foot up to meet his face coming from other way with a satisfying metallic clang. That's how she liked to fight, bring 'em down to her level.

Kireek quickly recovered and went to the attack. The pair formed a strange parody of physical appearance as they backed away from each other's wild swings and into the attack, dodging and striking in the dance of the melee. Kireek was a tall purple and white android, bold and built to look imposing. Little Ming was small and all black apart from her two pure white eyes that shone in the darkness of the cave.

Both Androids with their motion detectors on full and motors working to their limits showed no sign of stopping, neither gaining any ground.

Kireek swung the handle end of his scythe into Ming's midriff, knocking her into the wall of the cave.

'Damn that Louie' she thought. 'He's probably at the intercept point; neither of us knew the leader of black paper would be here. And Kireek is using some sort of built-in hardware to stop my communications.'

She jumped up and to the side just as the blade of the scythe smashed down to where she was lying prone, the blade cutting into the rock. Ming jumped and using all her strength brought the sword round in a double-handed swing that smashed through Kireek's armour and left him in two ragged pieces on the floor.

'Nobody messes with the Ming!' She said smugly.

Then her communications automatically sprang to life.

'Little Ming! Little Ming! Your communications went down, what happened?' It was Sirtom's voice.

'Kireek was here, don't know where Louie is though.'

'Louie's fine, he's now on his way back to the ship, it was just a normal black paper transaction. What happened with Kireek? Did he get away again? And will you need repairs?'

'Well firstly it couldn't have been a normal transaction if Kireek was here, any ideas?'

'None whatsoever at the moment, unless it was a particularly rare weapon that was up for sale. I can see then why he'd want to protect his income.'

'Right. Kireek down, I'm now removing his memory bank so he can't be rebooted. Will need repairs to motors and also central circuitry.'

'Somebody like Kireek won't just disappear, he probably has followers with copies of his memory bank, he will be back.' Warned Sirtom before continuing. 'Teleport back up to Pioneer two, there's something big happening, much bigger than Black Paper and I'm going to need you there. 909 out.'

Little Ming walked over to Kireek's weapon.

'But I bet he hasn't got another one of these.' She said to herself, picking up the scythe.

Updates slow at the mo, sorry :) but i am still writing so just keep checking back ;)

PS this chapter prob will also be changed later to make more sense


End file.
